Sole of a Hero
March 3, 2007 September 16, 2013 | writer = Dave Thomas Scott Kreamer Jorge R Gutierrez | season = 1 | director = Dave Thomas | previous = N/A | next = Night of the Living Guacamole}} Sole of a Hero is the first half of the 1st episode of El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. It aired on March 3rd, 2007. Plot While borrowing Rodolfo's super-charged Bronze Boots of Truth for a late-night spree of fun and destruction, Manny and Frida end up wrecking the prized objects of power. Episode Summary The episode begins at the Riveras' home, where Rodolfo is arriving home. Rodolfo's son, Manny, is lounging around with his best friend, Frida. Apparently they don't have anything fun to do, but Rodolfo tells them about how much fun ''he's ''had, battling squid creatures that were trying to steal the Jeweled Mule of Maya (though the leader managed to escape witth it). Frida tells Rodolfo she thought he quit being a superhero, and he states that he is retiring, but he will continue to be a hero as long as there is evil in Miracle City. Later, Manny and Frida are watching Rodolfo sleep. Frida notices he forget to take off his Bronze Boots of Truth, but Manny says that he ''never ''takes them off, as his White Pantera abilities come from them. Frida thinks they should go and try them out, but Manny isn't on board with stealing the boots. When Frida says they're just borrowing them, he obliges, knowing he will inherit them someday. The two spend the night around Miracle Ciity, having fun with the Bronze Boots of Truth. Early the next morning, when they head back, the boots are broken. Rodolfo and his father, Granpapi, greet each other. In order to distract them Manny has Frida entertain them by singing A Cat Pooped on my Lawn. It works, but then Rodolfo has to head off to work. Along the way, he spots El Oso robbing the casino. He transforms into White Pantera. He attempts to attack with his Pantera Power Punch Kick, but with his boots wrecked, it fails. El Oso easily beats him. For the next 30 days, Rodolfo keeps himself away from superheroing. Characters *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez *Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera *Granpapi Rivera/Puma Loco Minor Characters *Male Soap Actor Characters Introduced *El Oso Gallery The gallery of this episode can be found here. Transcript The transcript can be found here Montage Scene Manny and Frida having fun with the Bronze Boots of Truth. Battles *El Tigre and Puma Loco vs. Calavera Banditos *White Pantera vs. El Oso Trivia *When Manny says, "You're super macho!" to his Dad, it is a reference, to Jorge Guiterrez', one of the creators of the show nickname, "Super Macho". As known on his website, which is named after the show's company, Mexopolis. *It is revealed that Puma Loco has limits on villainy as he states he wouldn't put his own family in danger after hearing Manny's strategy. *This is the only episode that Manny sings, along with Frida, in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1